


Quick Tips from a Movie Star!

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Shauna and her boyfriend Calem head into Lumiose City to meet Diantha, one of the biggest movie stars in Kalos! Shauna is absolutely star struck to see her; she even has so much in common with her! For example, both of them really seem to like her boyfriend…





	Quick Tips from a Movie Star!

A chance to meet a movie star! What a treat!

Shauna and Calem could hardly believe their ears when they heard the beautiful Diantha was visiting the cafe right down the street. Who could ever pass up a chance to meet someone of fame and fortune? They had to peep in and meet her!

Paparazzi social media claimed she was just down the street in Cafe Le Wow. The couple tried their luck. A quick glance inside and there she was! She looked just like she did in the films! Lavish makeup, neatly done hair, a luxurious coat… gosh, hard to believe she took on the labor of looking this nice in public all the time. She just oozed a sort of class and sexiness to her that was hard to match.

Shauna happily waltzed up to Diantha and started gushing about how perfect and romantic she was in all her movies. It was wonderful to have someone to talk to about this! Thankfully, Diantha seemed to reciprocate the interest in full. She paid full attention to Shauna. Her head was tilted and her eyes were clearly locked on Calem, but the funny gestures she was making with her lip and tongue reassured Shauna she was totally listening. 

Diantha finally pierced through Shauna’s incessant babbling with her cool, calm voice. “How about you and I hop somewhere a little less busy and I’ll show you a bit of fun, hmm?”

Wow! Shauna was so lucky! She got to talk to Diantha in private and learn all of her hottest movie star secrets!

Shauna shuffled excitedly waiting for Diantha to take her somewhere more private. Except… oh. Oh, that’s embarrassing. Calem thought Diantha’s words were directed at him! How silly. Yeah, she could see where Calem would get confused. After all, Diantha did grab his hand and make a funny motion like jerking a cock, but that was directed at Shauna. So were the comments she could just barely hear her whispering in Calem’s ear like “I’m going to rock your fucking world, boy. I fuck like a man” and “Does that get your little wrists all excited? You want to milk a cock, huh?”

Oh, but Diantha was such a caring, compassionate woman. She was just going with it, she didn’t even want to embarrass him! What a sweetheart. Well, Shauna could just follow along and let the little interaction pan out.

Diantha and Calem headed for the unisex single person bathroom together, Shauna tagging behind. Shauna had to admit, Diantha was really good at making people feel welcomed. She had no reservations doing things like sliding her hand down Calems pants to make sure their relationship was completely casual and that he had no need to worry. Calem seemed thankful too! Why, that moaning sound he made when she slid his hands in her pants were so nice and sincere.

The only criticism Shauna had for Diantha’s people skills was her door slamming abilities. You see, Shauna intended to go in the bathroom with the duo for the private chat, but Diantha left her out. A silly mistake, really. They seemed really preoccupied talking about something… Shauna thought she overheard “I’m going to wreck that little whore throat of yours” but… nah that couldn’t be it. Shauna would just have to mention the issue some other time.

So, with the bathroom door locked, Shauna took to sitting outside the restroom, patiently twiddling her thumbs. What could they be discussing in there? Were they getting in costumes for some sort of dramatic exchange? Shauna heard zippers being undone, so perhaps that was the case.

Ah, yes! That had to be it! Just a bit later and Shauna could hear them acting dramatically in there. What play or movie script were they rehearsing in their? Shauna had never heard a show where the female lead commanded “Get on your knees and suck it”. Nor had she ever heard a male lead say something like “Oh god, fuck it’s so big! I can’t fit that in my mouth!” At any rate, Shauna could tell poor Calem was an acting amateur. He was totally choking his big performance! Like, man, there was a whole lot of choking and gasping coming from him. 

These lines were getting a little over the top. Shauna remembered Diantha mostly for her dramas, but these lines seemed better suited for a comedy. How could anyone take the lines seriously? “Yeah, good boy~! Give the glans a good tongue bath” or “My, you’re a natural! Normally I have to tell slutty boys I pull off the street to give my huge nuts some attention. You love them, don’t you~?” Maybe the delivery would sound nice after editing? Or maybe she was acting different since she was dealing with an amateur actor. Hard to say.

Did they invite a sound design artist in their too while Shauna wasn’t looking? The noises they were making were so loud! All this liquid squelching and splotching, the sound of air rushing out of wet holes as huge, rigid, towers of flesh submerged inside them… what an effect! What was this all trying to convey? Shauna listened closely. One of two ideas popped up in Shauna’s head. Either Calem was getting mounted like a little cock-craving sissy bitch with Diantha absolutely destroying his asshole with her massive anaconda of girl cock she’d hid his whole time or they might be practicing some corny alien invasion script. 

A loud yell tainted in ecstatic delight and worried pain wailed out of Calem, clearly audible with Shauna’s ear pressed against the door. That settled it then. It was definitely a sci-fi movie. No one would ever given a groan like they were about to have their first prostate orgasm for any other purpose.

The movie script seemed to be hitting it’s climax from the sound of their rehearsal. Diantha sounded like she was giving something like the villains final monologue. A close listen and Shauna could hear her lines. “You get it now, don’t you? You’re a little bitch boy built for taking fat girl dicks. Did you really think you could have a girlfriend? Whoever has the biggest, juiciest dick you see will be your owner after I break you in.”

Seconds later, she started hearing Calem’s lines. It seems he was the hero in the script; “Mmmmm yessss~! Take me mommy! Fuck me, fuck me until you knock up my butt! I don’t have a girlfriend now, I’m a girlfriend to cocks!” 

Whoa, a dramatic twist! Everyone in Pokestar Studios would be shocked with the hero losing! What was his fate then, huh? What could his end be? Shauna couldn’t tell from the sounds erupting from the room; it sounded like rapidly paced thrusting amidst a chorus of moans. Then silence, barring a few lingering, exhausted sighs. That was supposed to be the big movie score in the background while they fought, right? Was the sudden smell of spunk in the air also suppose to be there for the presentation?

The sound of clicking heels drawing near soon filled Shauna’s ear. She backed off of the door. A moment later, Diantha pried the thing open and greeted the little eavesdropper.

“So, you heard it all then?” Diantha asked.

“I sure did! You’re a natural at acting!” Shauna greeted Diantha excitedly.

Diantha was a bit confused. “I mean, about your boyfriend.” 

“Yeah, he’s a total natural too!” Shauna shook her head. “I’ve never heard him do something so well his first time around!”

Diantha agreed. “Pretty natural anal bitch, yeah.”

“He’s super anal about stuff, yup! That’s my Calem!” Shauna continued.

“Yup, my Calem.” Diantha replied.

As nice as this whole exchange had been, Shauna had to admit she was getting a bit antsy. For some reason, listening to her boyfriend and Diantha act had gotten her awfully excited. She needed a bit of privacy, right away.

“Hey actually, do you mind? I kinda gotta use the bathroom.” Shauna continued. “I’ve actually got a huge nut I need to bust and I’m gonna end up jizzing my shorts unless I get in that restroom right now.”

Diantha’s sauve coolness finally met its match at Shauna’s announcement. She did a quick double take. “Come again?”

Shauna was already pulling down her shorts, getting ready for the deed. “Oh yeah, sorry! I know it’s kind of weird and all, but I actually have a dick! It’s like super duper hyper active and I have to jack it off on the regular just so I don’t end up cumming on everything. Do keep it a secret though! My boyfriend doesn’t know about it. Hopefully when we finally get to second base he’s cool with it. He doesn’t strike me as the cum-glutton cock-loving unabashed faggot anal-whore type like my last boyfriend, but hey! Who knows. I hope he’s open minded with this stuff.”

Shauna wasn’t lying. As she punctuated her sentence, her panties came down and the most masterful tuck job ever undone. The biggest goddamn cock Diantha had seen unleashed itself from between Shauna’s legs, a proper anaconda that tapped her knee caps with fist-sized balls to match. Shauna’s declaration she was on the edge of nutting everywhere was apparently very true. Thick pre cum was leaking out of her tip, steadily coating the floor in clear fluid. Shauna’s spunkiness seemed to extend beyond her personality.

“Ooh gosh, excuse me! Sorry, I gotta get in there now or I’m gonna blow just from my thighs rubbing my nuts. Nice to meet you Ms. movie star, I’ll talk to you later!”

Shauna darted past Diantha and slammed the door to the loo behind her. Just seconds later, the sound of Shauna’s uproar of moans could be heard through the door, along with the clear as day squelching noise of her wet dick being stroked fast and hard. Diantha had always reckoned she was on top with this sort of thing. She’d never met another girl like herself; she figured she was just a bit special. Oh, but it seems she was already a bit outclassed. Maybe she needed to pay that girl a little more attention to learn a thing or too. 

Diantha soon realized Calem never left the bathroom with her. He had a front row seat to Shauna’s super cock spewing sperm. Would he be alright in there?

Diantha held her ear to the bathroom door. It seemed the two were already filming a movie.


End file.
